


Short Tales about Humans, Demon, and Angels (feat. one (1) dragon)

by Mr_SketchyDude



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Bad Dreams, Blood and Injury, Boyfriends Being Cute, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Late at Night, Light Angst, M/M, Mornings, Multi, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Sad, at least for this one so far, people get hurt but its not too descriptive???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_SketchyDude/pseuds/Mr_SketchyDude
Summary: Short stories featuring my own original characters in the Obey Me! Universe. Characters in the actual game will also be in some of these stories.Tags and Warnings will be updated as stories are added.Forever thankful to my friends on Discord who encouraged me to post my stuff on this website <3!
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Soft Mornings and Hair Product

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a fluffy Alex x Mammon fic. 
> 
> WARNINGS: boyfriends just being cute
> 
> This story feels like a nice way to start these stories. Nothing beats some good ol' fluff between two cute boyfriends!

Alex stirred slightly. He felt something heavy lay against his waist and something light tickle his nose. It crinkled as he tried to suppress a sneeze. He moved his face slightly back as he opened his eyes. He was greeted by the sleeping face of Mammon. 

Oh, and what a sight to behold. He was dead asleep, eyes shut and his mouth slightly open. He was drooling slightly and softly snoring. His face was pressed against his pillow with his arm propping it up underneath. His hair? An absolute mess. But that one hair on the top of his head was still curled just the same way as always. 

Absolutely perfect. Alex wanted to take a picture but realized that Mammon's arm was laying against him. He was afraid that the slightest movement might wake him up. So he laid there and just watched his face, his gentle breathing, the way everything was just so perfect right here, right now. No loud noises from the other brothers, no Lucifer barging in to yell at Mammon or interrupt their alone time once again. 

Just him and his wonderful, beautiful, demon boyfriend. 

After a while, Mammon began to stir and showing signs he was about to wake up. He yawned and stretched his arm out that was resting against Alex. Mammon blinked a few times before registering his surroundings. A light blush bloomed across his cheeks. 

"Good morning, Mammy." 

"How long have ya been watching me?" Alex shifted to lay his head on his arm. 

"I'm not sure. Lost track of the time." He played with the tips of his snowy-white hair. He could have sworn that his hair was never this soft. Mammon flicked his head up, silently acknowledging Alex's words. Mammon yawned and stretched his arms above his head, his hands reaching the wall as his arm brushed against the top of Alex's hand.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. I've got a modeling gig I gotta get to soon." He sat up and walked toward the bathroom. Alex grabbed his phone and curled into the covers. He didn't have any plans today, except maybe going with Mammon, but he could relax for a bit before getting ready. 

It wasn't long before Mammon was done with his shower and walked out to go into his closet for his outfit.

"Mmm. Lookin' good, honey." Alex said playfully, a grin forming across his face. Mammon told him to shut up while the tips of his already-pink ears from his hot shower were becoming redder. Alex giggled to himself and went back to looking at his phone. Mammon quickly got dressed, his brown later jacket on and his signature sunglasses hanging on the collar of his shirt. He walked back into the bathroom. Alex perked up and watched him. He usually wasn't in his room while he got ready in the morning. 

He didn't think too much of what he was doing until he noticed he was putting something in his hair. "Mammon, what are you doing?" Mammon turned his head and gave him a puzzled expression. 

"Putting product in. Wha' about it?" Alex sat up suddenly. 

"But why? Your hair is so soft! Won't it mess up the texture?" Mammon already was turned back to his mirror as he styled his hair. 

"Yeah, but I don't like how it looks. It doesn't work without it." He moved his eyes back to Alex who fidgeted on his bed. He sighed. "Besides, don' ya put stuff in your hair, too?" Alex opened his mouth to say something but shut it. He had a fair point. But Alex's hair always got so frizzy if he didn't and the only solution was to take a shower. Alex didn't have the time in his morning routine to do that. Alex couldn't help but feel a little frustrated. It was just that Mammon's hair was so soft and it had these soft curls.

Mammon didn't have to look at him to know Alex was disappointed. "Ugh, fine, when I get done with modeling I'll take a shower and then you can play with it all you like." He heard an audible gasp.

"Thank you, Mammon!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, stupid human." Mammon couldn't help but smile seeing the happy expression on his face.


	2. Somber Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murmur is reminiscing about certain days with a certain someone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short story revolving around Murmur, one of my demon ocs.

Murmur's fingers slid slowly over the smooth wood. A beautifully made piano. He can't exactly recall the last time he played. It wasn't too long ago, but he always waits for nobody to interrupt, let alone see him. 

As his finger ran over it, he recalled memories of the Celestial Realm. How his fingers seem to dance gracefully over the keys like his fingers were little ballet dancers. Strong but still elegant, the movement precise and angelic.

Then, his face appeared. How he smiled as he played along, a beautiful duet fit for the angels they were. 

"Izzy..." Murmur could feel his throat close up slightly. Tears pricked his eyes, threatening to spill. How could he play now, now that he was here in the Devildom? 

They haven't been this close in so long, but yet he feels farther away than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izzy?? Who could that be o.o
> 
> All will be revealed at a later date ;)


	3. I'll Be Right Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a bad nightmare. What's better than hanging out with his 'first man' to feel better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !WARNING!
> 
> Contains mentions of blood, pain, themes of nightmares, and impalment.
> 
> If these themes or topics trigger you or make you uncomfortable, please don't read this story.

It started with the sound of light buzzing. Like soft but still sharp and loud. Like an old light bulb or the sound of an old television. 

Alex tried to focus his eyes but everything was so dark. Suddenly, this overwhelming feeling took hold. It was a tornado of emotions. Sadness, anger, exhaustion, disgust, hurt, and pain. He couldn't hold it back anymore. 

So he just let it out.

Then everything was bright for a few seconds. When he adjusted his eyes again, he wasn't alone. 

There were large things on the ground. Bodies. They were still but they were obviously human-shaped. 

Then it clicked.

The brothers. 

Alex ran to each of them and tried to shake them awake. Nothing. He grabbed what looked like Mammon and saw he was still moving. 

"Mammon? Mammon! Are you okay? Answer me!" Mammon turned his head.

"This is your fault."

Alex could see now. There was blood everywhere. There were large, sharp crystals impaled in his chest. 

"I... I didn't mean to! Honest! Mammon, I'm so-"

"You, you did this. This is all your fault." Alex could feel his throat close up and it was hard to see now with the tears in his eyes.

"Mammon... please, I'm so sorry, I-I just... I just couldn't hold it any longer..."

"Weak." 

When those words left Mammon's mouth, his body melted away. 

Suddenly, fire surrounded Alex. And all those emotions came flooding back, but many times worse. 

It hurt. It hurt so much.

He whimpered as he wrapped his arms around himself. 

I did this. It's all my fault. I was too weak. This is all because of me.

The pain was becoming unbearable. 

All he could do was cry.

~•°*☆*°•~

"ALEX!" 

He woke with a jolt, heart pounding and head rushing. He breathed raggedly. He could feel the adrenaline in his veins as his eyes tried to adjust once more.

"Alex..." He whipped his head around and made out deep blue eyes with gold that seemed to shine in the darkness.

"Mam-Mammon?" Alex could feel tears running down his face.

"Hey! Y'all right? Looked like you was having a wicked-" Mammon was stopped in the middle of his sentence as Alex wrapped his arms around Mammon's neck and cried into his shoulder. "Oi... 'ey, it s'alright...I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere..." Mammon wrapped his arms around Alex's torso. They both held on tightly to each other as if there was nothing else for them to hold onto.

"I-I had a dream. A really bad one." Alex managed to say between sobs and sniffles. "I couldn't take it anymore, so I just let go. I hurt you. Everyone." Mammon said nothing as he processed Alex's words. "I-I didn't mean to! But it was because of me. You got hurt because of me. I'm so sorry." Mammon could feel his chest tighten.

"Don' say that. I'm right here, aren't I? Why you apologizin'? Come here." Mammon picked up Alex, one arm underneath his butt and another around his back. Alex wrapped his legs around Mammon's torso out of habit. 

"Where are we going?" 

"I ain't lettin' ya sleep by yourself tonight..." Mammon didn't think much about what he said until after the fact. "Not like I care! I just gotta protect ya! So Lucifer doesn't get fussy with me or somethin'."

"Oh." Well, now Mammon was regretting he said that.

"Th-that's not what I meant! I mean, I do care I jus-tsk, damn human, makin' me stumble over my words." Mammon sighed as he stood in front of his bedroom door. "What I mean is that you shouldn't be dealing with this alone." He opened the door with his hand that was holding Alex's back. "And besides-" Mammon lightly tossed Alex on the bed, earning a few giggles from him. "Wouldn' sleeping with the Great Mammon be better than sleeping alone?"

"Mammon, you're wording things weird again."

"What? You sure you ain't Asmo? Thinkin' things like that-" Alex scoffed.

"That's not what I meant, dumby, It just..." Mammon quirks an eyebrow. "Okay,fine, maybe I was thinking too much into it." They were silent as they made themselves comfortable. "How did you know? That I was having a bad dream?"

"I could sense something was wrong." Alex watched his face silently. "Your pact was tellin' me somethin' was wrong. I could feel somethin' wasn' right so I just headed to your room to check. Didn' expect ya to be twitching and mumblin' like that."

"Oh. I didn't know you could feel it, too."

"Eh, don' worry about it. C'mere." Mammon hooked his arm around Alex, as Alex snuggled into his chest.

"Thank you, Mammon. You know, most people have guardian angels but I think I like my guardian demon more." Mammon could feel his face flush up and placed his chin on top of Alex's head to hide his burning cheeks.

"Go to sleep, 'kay? I'll keep ya safe."

Alex and Mammon got some of the best rest in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst Comfort, one of my favorite things to write :,)
> 
> This is one of my favs, despite the fact I think some areas need some work. 
> 
> I want more protective Mammon content, which means I'll have to do it myself.

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached here, thank you for reading! Or even if you didn't read it.


End file.
